Various industries desire light-weight high strength parts to reduce energy consumption in moving devices by reducing their weights. Non-ferrous metals such as, for example, Aluminum and Magnesium, due to having low density and light weight are used in many different industries for producing various parts such as pipes. However, such non-ferrous metals lack strength in comparison with heavier metals such as steel, which can cause limitations in their use.
Currently, various technologies exist for producing seamless steel pipes that are used by different industries. However, mechanical and metallurgical properties of non-ferrous metals may not allow the technologies developed for steel pipes to be applied to such non-ferrous pipes.
Extrusion is a known forming method for producing seamless pipes from non-ferrous alloys such as Aluminum, Magnesium, Copper, Zinc, Plastic, etc. However, extrusion processes for producing seamless non-ferrous pipes, and especially those with so-called large diameters (e.g., over 10 inches in some cases), typically require a high amount of force for pushing a hollow billet through a die. This high amount of required force causes the need for costly technologies and equipment for the extrusion process.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for producing seamless high strength non-ferrous pipes with large diameters such that the amount of force required for the production process is reduced.